villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morokei
Morokei (Translates to: "Glorious") was one of the ancient high ranking Dragon Priests, and serves as the secondary antagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim's College of Winterhold story arc. Background Morokei was originally a dragon priest during the Dragon War, and was a member of the eight high ranking priests. He was the most magically superior priest, and was always fixated on discovering new and unknown instances of magical energy. Morokei had traveled to Labyrinthian, and built a monumental temple to serve as his home. He would store magical energy in a staff he discovered in an unknown location, The Staff of Magnus. Morokei was always meditating and opening himself up to the magical energy of the staff, however, in his lifetime he could never manage to figure out what the staff was connected to. Death Morokei was killed when an army of Nord heroes raided Labyrinthian. Morokei put up a strong fight with the Staff of Magnus, but the Nord heroes managed to overwhelm him, ending with his death. The Nord heroes sealed Morokei in a tomb along with his staff, and the temple was left abandoned for many eras. Savos Aren's Discovery In the early 4E 100's, Savos Aren, an aspiring mage scholar, went on an expedition with a team of mages from the College of Winterhold. The group discovered Labyrinthian buried deep within the snow, and the temple door was exposed. The mages entered, and Savos followed behind. The group encountered Draugr of all kinds on their way through, and many members of the group were lost or killed. After a long journey through the ancient temple, only three mages remained. Savos Aren, and two of his colleagues. The three entered the temple's monumental throne room, which contained Morokei's tomb. Morokei emerged from his tomb, and spoke to Savos and his fellow mages. Morokei desired only power, and sucked the magicka from Savos using the Staff of Magnus. Morokei attempted to escape to the open world, however, as a last resort option, Savos Aren had no choice but to enthrall his fellow mages, and forcibly keep Morokei in a magical prison. Savos promised to seal the place off and never return. Imprisonment Morokei is currently sealed away in his magical prison as of 4E 201. Savos Aren, now Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, is the only free-living person who knows of the Staff's capabilities. A discovery led to the Eye of Magnus, which is directly connected to the staff. It is the missing link. The Journey to Labyrinthian Savos Aren was killed by Ancano, however, The Dragonborn went to Labyrinthian to retrieve the Staff. The Dragonborn was given a past vision of Savos Aren's journey, and finally understood the truth. As the Dragonborn fought through the temple, Morokei shouted insults at him/her, and drained him/her of his/her magicka. After a long and perilous journey, the Dragonborn finally reached Morokei's imprisoned body. The Final Battle Dragonborn killed the mages imprisoning Morokei, and charged head on at him. Morokei unleashed the power of his staff at the Dragonborn, draining him/her of his/her magical capabilities. the Dragonborn used all of his/her force and abilities to overpower Morokei, and finally managed to defeat him and claimed the staff. Morokei was helpless, and the Dragonborn delivered the final blow, turning Morokei to ash. Quotes *''"Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?"'' – Who comes to my dark kingdom? *''"Nivahriin muz fen siiv nid aaz het."'' – Cowardly men will find no mercy here. *''"You do NOT answer... must I use this... guttural language of yours?"'' *''"Have you returned, Aren? My old friend..."'' *''"Do you seek to finish that which you could not?"'' *''"You only face failure once more..."'' *''"You...you are not Aren, are you...? Has he sent you in his place?"'' *''"Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?"'' *''"Come. Face your end."'' Category:Elder Scrolls Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Dark Priests Category:Undead Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Game Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Liches Category:Deceased Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Betrayed